


Reunion

by AKF_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Heaven, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Spoilers, Supernatural (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKF_Winchester/pseuds/AKF_Winchester
Summary: Dean dies and makes it to heaven. He never expected Cas would be there waiting for him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Reunion

“It’s okay Dean, you can go now.” Sam choked through his tears.  
Dean felt a sense of relief wash over him. Sam had told him what he needed to hear.  
”Bye Sammy.” Dean said lowly, struggling to find the energy to speak.  
”Bye Dean,” Sam replied breaking down and hugging his brother tightly. Dean hugged back as best as he could and then the world slipped away, as everything around him started to glow in a brilliant bright light.  
Suddenly he was standing beside a log cabin looking out over beautiful rolling mountains and trees.  
“Well at least I made it to Heaven.” Dean chuckled to himself.  
”Hello Dean,” a voice behind him spoke. Dean froze. It couldn’t be could it. He was taken by the empty.  
”Are you really here?” Dean asked, his voice thick with emotion.  
”I am really here.” Cas answered as Dean hurried to him pulling him into a tight hug.  
“I thought I was never going to see you again.”  
“Jack pulled me from the empty and I helped him to make this, he broke down the walls of heaven. Now everyone can be together. Your Mom and Dad, Bobby, Charlie, Jo and Ellen, and Rufus is here too.”  
“ I... I don’t know what to say.” Dean stuttered.  
”It’s okay Dean. You’re done now, you get to rest and you know, someone else is waiting for you.” Cas smiled stepping aside as Dean saw the black and chrome glint of his baby parked at the other side of the cabin.  
“Wooo! There she is!” Dean cheered rushing over to the car. “You coming?” He shouted back to Cas who definitely wanted to go for a drive with Dean.  
They sped along the road, the trees rushing by as Carry On My Wayward Son played loudly from the tape deck. As the song came to an end Dean pulled the car to a halt in the middle of a bridge.  
“So, you love me?” Dean spoke breaking the comfortable silence.  
”Yes.” Cas answered.  
”How does that work for angels? Is it the same as it is for humans?”  
“I don’t know. I know that I want to stay with you, and hold you and I want you to hold me too.”  
”I want all of those things too but I don’t know what that means? Does it mean I’m bisexual now? I’ve never felt this way about any other guys ever.”  
“Come with me, Dean,” Cas asked getting out of the car. Dean followed suit and got out of the car heading round to the passenger side and letting Cas lead him to the side of the bridge. “Look at that.” Cas smiled.  
”It’s beautiful, perfect even. But why are you trying to change the subject?”  
”I’m not. I’m simply reminding you of where you are.”  
”In Heaven, I know but.... oh I get it now.” Dean sighed smiling back at Cas. He was in Heaven, paradise created by Jack, with Cas’ help. Everything Dean needed to be happy was here, well almost here, he was waiting for Sam, knowing his brother was living a long happy life though filled him with joy, even if he did miss him. Cas was here too, and because Cas was here, Dean knew he needed Cas with him to be happy too, and the labels didn’t matter as long as he had Cas because they loved each other, whatever that meant.  
“I love you too Cas.” He said smiling the biggest and happiest he had in a long time.  
”I’ve waited so long to tell you, and to hear you say that too. I love you and I want to kiss you.”  
”Okay,” Dean answered pulling Cas in towards him, he placed a hand on Cas’ cheek as their faces moved closer. Cas took the lead closing the gap and crashing his lips onto Dean’s, he kissed back and Cas thought he might melt on the spot. The feeling almost overwhelmed him. As they parted Cas said “I still don’t know what being in love means for an angel.”  
“I’m looking forward to finding out,” Dean teased before something grabbed his attention. He smiled again as Cas smiled too looking behind him.  
“Hey Sammy,” Dean said before turning around pulling his brother into a tight hug.  
”Hey Dean.” Sam choked, emotional at seeing his brother after what had for him been many many years.  
“Cas, how are you here? Dean said the Empty took you.” Sam asked.  
”Jack, he got me out. It sure is good to see you Sam.” Cas smiled as Sam headed towards him throwing his arms around him.  
“It’s good to see you too Cas.”  
“So I erm... Sammy, I have to tell you something.”  
”Yeah, what?”  
”Cas and I we love each other. Like really love each other and we are going to stay together.” Dean explained, anxiety clear in his voice.  
“Look at you two finally figuring this out, this really is heaven huh?” Sam hugged Dean again, telling him that he loved him.  
“I’m so happy, Sammy” Dean replied. “Who wants to go get pie to celebrate! There’s pie in Heaven right Cas?”  
”Yes Dean, there’s a whole world up here.” He answered.  
”Alright! Everybody in!” Dean shouted.  
”Shotgun!” Sam shouted.  
”No there are no shotguns in Heaven, Sam.” Cas answered again as Dean laughed before explaining the rules to him as they headed to the car.


End file.
